Because I have a promise to keep .
by Kriyn Dake
Summary: A simple tale of dedication, of recollection and a promise made. Nagi/Toto
1. Default Chapter

Because I have a promise to keep . Because I have a promise to keep .   
Chapter 1 

The thorns were coming down again, generously long, sharpened and dipped in a venom that hissed with a life of its own in the steamy cavern. Pools of sapphire orbs flickered to dark indigo when they pricked his back. The sole sign of indication that he acknowledged the pain, their presence. 

Next came the whip, slashing moments of excruciating torture as their biting slick ends hit his body again and again. This time though, the eyes stayed a steady cerulean and when silence reigned once more again, they rose to meet the monstrosity in front of him. 

Their exchange was silence. All exchanges were silent, here in the underworld. 

_Please?___

_STILL STUBBORN?___

_Please?___

_Sniveling idiot!___

_P-Please?_

There was a sudden widening of the ocean eyes. No, he could not pass out now, not yet, just a little more time. The torture this time had sapped most of his energy though and he could feel his world spinning. 

He struggled, scrambled around his mind like a starved man searching for scraps. Still struggling, he hurriedly brought together the reserves of his energy and looked up again, eyes sincere and firm. 

_Please?_

His vision was spinning and he was sinking into the mire of blessed unconsciousness, a momentary respite from his continuous torture. His lips curved upward slightly as a vision filled his mind before he blacked out completely. 

And so he slept, dreaming of a lush field, with sakura petals on a windy day. 

***** 

She looked at her reflection appraisingly, before shaking back her shimmering baby blue locks that dangled down from the glittering headset resting on her head. 

"You're up next Miss Toto- WOW! You look fabulous!" her manager gave her a lopsided grin before disappearing behind the curtains again. Toto blushed hotly, it had been three years since he found her in a field, singing to herself. He said that she had the most adorably sweet and innocent voice he had heard in a while and he could make her a star. He did. She had to thank him for her fame and fortune. 

She rose from her seat to go to the stage but turned back to glance in the mirror. 

She just wished. 

A vibrant young and beautiful woman stared back at her. 

She just wished, she knew who she was. 

The curtains rose and the next thing she knew she was singing aloud, her clear voice resonating and capturing the hearts of all those below. 

Mayfly the sky is too blue   
Mayfly and I can't see you   
Mayfly though we loved each other   
Mayfly it was an illusion 

The stage had been decorated to fit the song, lifting her head, one could see a gorgeous sky dome with computer-generated clouds flitting across the sky. Her simple pastel lavender dress floated around her as she twirled and danced with her parasol. 

_How familiar..._

The graceful piano overture ended and she paused in her dancing to turn to her audience and sung... 

Mayfly someone smiles

_Yes, a special smile only for me… _She was startled at how moved she was by the song and the lyrics and she sang with more emotion than she ever had. 

Mayfly like seeing from long ago 

I_ miss that smile, whose?_ Gorgeous Sakura petals floated past her in a dreamy dance of their own and she raised her hands to catch a few. 

Mayfly loves fades away 

_Why can't I see it? Just beyond my reach?_

Mayfly it was an illusion 

As her trembling voice faded away with the gentle ringing of bells, the audience below cheered wildly and she waved back cheerily before she danced off the stage. 

She stood quietly behind the curtains and marveled at the diamond droplets spilling from her eyes. She sank to her knees and wondered at her sorrow and the longing in her heart. For the person, whom she could not remember. 

***** 

[ Author's Notes: Yes, I know it's really really short for a first chapter. I promise to have the 2nd out really soon. Hmmm... I wonder if anyone gets what's going on? It's pretty incoherent in front isn't it? It gets clearer later on I hope. I'd love to receive any comments and advise. Thank you. ]   



	2. Chapter 2

Promise to keep (2) . Because I have a promise to keep .   
Chapter 2

"Miss Toto! Hurry please! Your fans will start rushing to meet you. It's best if we get out as soon as possible!" Her manager rushed around in anxiety as he packed her things with top speed but her movements were wooden. She moved with a starch stiffness as he pushed her hurriedly through the door and into...

... a figure.

A scent reached her nose, gentle and sophisticated yet it struck a chord that rang loud in her mind. She looked up...

... into a face. Endearingly innocent in its near perfection with solemn mature sapphires that stared gently down at her. She could feel herself falling into those calm rippling oceans and was only dimly aware of her breath stopping.

A hand shook her shoulder and she blinked before she got herself together.

"Your temporary new bodyguard Miss Toto," the manager introduced before quizzically glancing at his star, he wondered what was wrong with her today. She gave him a small distracted smile.

"I'm Miss Toto," she greeted with her usual perk attitude.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Toto. I'm Nami," he took her hand gently and gave it a gentlemanly kiss.

*****

Toto's hand paused on the brass door handle to her apartment before turning back to look at Nami. He was standing at a respectful distance behind her and in front of the crescent moon that adorned the star filled sky.

"Have we met before?" She finally asked, breaking the silence in the moonlit corridor.

Quiet reigned once more but strangely, she was not frightened of it, not this time, as she often was.

"Only if you remember," was his answer of riddles before he bowed and stepped into the shadows. She knew he would be there guarding her all night, that was what he would be paid to do.

Not knowing if he could actually see her features in the darkness, she gave him a smile before disappearing into the apartment.

He stood there, unmoving, before a sigh escaped his lips.

_Only one day._

*****

"Nami-kun? May I call you Nami-kun?" She inquired as she turned to face him as they were on their way down the elevator. He blinked and tilted his head slightly. She giggled.

"You sure don't like to talk much."

"Never did," he answered simply but allowed a the corners of his mouth to twitch.

"So, what's on the schedule today?"

"Well, I was informed that we were supposed to go to your fan meeting session at the Pasella Emporium… you'll be there till late afternoon..." he paused as she gave a little sigh. He waited.

"There's nothing after that..." he continued quietly. Her shoulders still dropped slightly and there was a certain resigned cast to her indigo eyes. Before he knew what he was doing, a hand emerged from his sleeve to quietly rest on her shoulder. She stiffened but relaxed almost immediately.

"Tiring job? It's not that much fun being a star is it?" he spoke quietly and gently, that just seemed to be his style.

"Just sometimes… it gets a bit silly and senseless. All this fan meetings. But… I think I like this better than what I was doing before."

She blinked. _Where on earth had that come from? Was she even employed before?_

"Doesn't sound too bad. I'll show you a special place after that... if you'd like," he hurriedly added.

"Suddenly, today sounds pretty good!" She grinned and winked. He blinked before chuckling. His laughter was too contagious and her cream coloured bonnet bobbed up and down with her mirth.

***** 


End file.
